Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which maintains the temperature of an inside of the refrigerator to be lower than the temperature of a room to enable food in a cold storage or a freezing storage to be stored for a long time.
Generally, a refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, wherein various foods required to be a cold storage are stored in the inside of the refrigerating chamber. And, in order to take out foods stored in the inside of the refrigerating chamber, a refrigerating chamber door should be opened. When opening the refrigerating chamber door, there is a disadvantage that internal cold air is discharged to the external and at the same time, high temperature external air is flowed in.
Therefore, a refrigerator whose door surface has a dispenser has been developed and has been sold so that water stored in the inside of the refrigerating chamber can be taken out to the external without opening the refrigerating chamber door. And, a user can conveniently use the refrigerator by taking out water or ice through the dispenser.
Meanwhile, a clean water filter assembly has been recently provided in a refrigerator so that water supplied form the external can be cleaned. And, the water cleaned in the clean water filter assembly is supplied rightly to an ice-making apparatus to make ice or to be supplied to a user through the dispenser.
Generally, the clean water filter assembly is horizontally or vertically installed in an inner case of the inside of the refrigerator.
The clean water filter assembly generally includes a clean water filter cleaning flowed water and a filter cover receiving the clean water filter and preventing approach of dirt to the clean water filter.
Meanwhile, when stored goods are stored in the refrigerating chamber, particularly, when the stored goods are stored in the range where the filter cover rotates, there has been a problem that the filter cover interferes in the stored goods.
In other words, there has been a problem that the filter cover contacts foods so that the foods and the filter cover have bad sanitation.
To the contrary, in the case that a user moves foods whenever the clean water filter is mounted or replaced, there is a problem that the user feels very inconvenient.
When stored goods are not stored around the filter cover in order to avoid the problem as above, it causes another problem that the space efficiency of the refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator becomes bad.